The invention relates to a windbreak device for motor vehicles, in particular cabriolet vehicles, comprising a windbreak base which is disposed level with a beltline of a vehicle body, and a wind deflector which is connected to the windbreak base in an articulated manner and can be pivoted from an inactive position, which extends approximately level with the beltline of the vehicle body, into an active position which rises above the beltline and runs transverse with respect to said beltline, and an electric drive unit by which the wind deflector can be moved between the inactive and the active position relative to the windbreak base.
Windbreak devices of this type are known from the prior art, for example DE 296 15 342 U1.
The problem with these windbreak devices is that the electrical power supply of the wind deflector requires complex measures.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve a windbreak device of this generic type in such a way that it can be handled as easily as possible, in particular can be assembled on and disassembled from the motor vehicle as easily as possible.